


Recording The World Is Ugly

by bandamonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conventional Weapons, Frerard, Gerard/Frank - Freeform, M/M, MCR, the world is ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandamonster/pseuds/bandamonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard finally perfected the song he had been writing for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recording The World Is Ugly

Gerard stepped out of the recording booth with a huge, genuine smile plastered on his face. The rest of the guys were putting away their instruments and cleaning up the equipment they had used while recording, muttering about how Gerard really needed to start finding artistic inspiration during the day time, and not in the middle of the fucking night. Gerard had begun writing this song around the time their third album, The Black Parade, was released but hadn't let the guys know until around the fifth time he re-wrote it. It had to be perfect.   
“You need a ride home Gee?” Mikey called, after he had packed up his bass.  
“Nah, I think I’m going to hang around here for a bit, can’t sleep now anyway.” Gerard sighed in reply. Mikey just nodded as he fished his keys out of his pocket and smiled at his brother before leaving. Ray and Bob both bid Gerard a quiet goodnight and left shortly after Mikey. Gerard sat down in one of the studio’s chairs and gazed over at the recording booth. He felt so accomplished, this piece in particular was one he believed would become one of My Chemical Romance’s greatest songs, greatest works of art that would ever be released. Gerard was startled out of his daydream by a quiet laugh. Turning around he found Frank standing behind him in the middle of the room.  
“You did really well today Gee, I’m sure the song turned out great.” Frank smiled.   
“Do you want to listen?” Gerard asked, already leaning forward to play it back. Even though the band had agreed to come back in the morning and listen together, Gerard was dying to hear if it sounded right.   
“Fuck yeah!” Frank called out and leaned onto the back of Gerard’s chair. The music started playing, and Gerard closed his eyes, smiling to himself. The song already sounded magical. Gerard’s eyes shot open and he stood up quickly. Frank jumped back and looked over at him.  
“Gee…Are you ok?” Frank asked slowly. Gerard said nothing but looked down at the floor and smiled, then raised his head to meet Frank’s eyes. He held out his hand to Frank.  
“Dance with me?” Gerard asked shyly. Fran giggled and took his hand, pulling himself closer to Gerard, then let go to wind his arms around Gerard’s neck. Gerard smiled and let his arms wrap around Frank’s waist. As the vocals kicked in, Frank pulled himself in so that their chests were pressed together and smiled to himself. He rested his cheek on Gerard’s shoulder as they danced slowly. Gerard sighed, looking down at Frankie, and started quietly singing along  
“For every one of us there’s an army of them, but you’ll never fight alone..”  
Frank looked up, almost dazed at how beautiful this was.  
“I just wanted you to know that the world is ugly, but you’re beautiful to me”  
Tears started welling up in Frank’s eyes as he wrapped his arms tighter around Gerard, trying not to cry.  
“well are you thinking of me now?”  
Gerard paused and looked down at Frank, He too was tearing up. He took in a shaky breath, hugged Frank closer and began singing again.  
“These are the nights and the lights that we fade in, these are the words but the words aren’t coming out, they burn because they are hard to say,”  
Frank bit his lip to refrain from sobbing. He was almost in disbelief that this was actually happening. Had it not been for the pain in his lip, he would have guessed this was all a dream, some figment of his imagination.  
“For every failing sun, there’s a morning after. Though I’m empty when you go, I just wanted you to know that the world is ugly, but you’re beautiful to me. Are you thinking of me like I’m thinking of you? I would say I’m sorry though, though I really need to go I just wanted you to know.”  
Frank could hear the shakiness In Gerard’s voice, and looked up. Their eyes met and they could both see the tears welling up as they clung to each other. Gerard closed his eyes as Frank lay his head back down.  
“I wanted you to know, I wanted you to know I’m thinking of you every night and every day. These are the eyes and the lies of the taken, these are their hearts but their hearts don’t beat like ours, they burn because they are all afraid, but mine beats twice as hard.”  
Frank unwound one hand from around Gerard’s neck and rested it over his heart, smiling to himself.  
“The world is ugly, but you’re beautiful to me. Are you thinking of me like I’m thinking of you? I would say i’m sorry though, though I really need to go. I just wanted you to know that the world is ugly, but you’re beautiful to me. are you thinking of me?”  
Gerard Moved his hand slowly in circles on the small of Frank’s back. The tears muffling his voice so the next line came out almost in a whisper.  
“Stop your crying, helpless feeling, dry your eyes and start believing there’s one thing they’ll never take from you.”  
The music faded and the speakers turned off automatically. Frank lifted his head still clinging to Gerard. Gerard raised his hand and wiped the tears off of Frank’s cheek replacing them with a small kiss. Frank’s face took on a light pink shade and he smiled, letting out a small laugh.  
“That was beautiful Gee.” he whispered.   
“You know, I wrote it for you.” Gerard stated quietly. Frank looked up, a grin plastered on his face  
“Really? But...why?” Frank questioned. Gerard looked down and smiled, biting his lip before looking back up at Frank.  
“I started writing it years ago. and I’ve written draft after draft because I knew it had to be perfect. I wrote it to say thank you, Frankie. All these years you’ve helped me through so much. You were always there no matter what so I knew I had to do something to thank you. It took me a long fucking time, but I think I finally got it right.”  
Frank now had tears streaming down his cheeks again. “Gee I fucking love it!” He said as the wrapped his arms around Gerard again.  
“Frank,” Gerard laughed as they pulled back from the embrace. His face took on a serious expression. “I love you.” He stated. Frank looked back at him with the same expression.  
“I love you too, Gee.” They both broke out into Genuine smiles, and pulled each other back into an Embrace.


End file.
